the tables change
by imagnation man
Summary: this is my first story on i would just like to say that i dnt own any thing from naruto and that i hope you like the story its about neji switching places with hinata meening he walks in her shoes and she in his.


Chapter 1

It was an early morning in Konaha (village hidden in the leaf.) the only time in the day that was peaceful. For most in the village this was the time of absolute tranquility none more than the Hyuga clan. The Hyuga clan was the first living breathing creatures up that early in the morning. It was kind of scary the way they would simultaneously wakeup but there was one clan member that woke up before everyone else. Neji was the first one up every morning 4:00a.m. He used extra time to practice and meditate he always strived to better himself in as many ways as he could. After meditating he would then join his family for breakfast. Neji would have a quick learning lesson with his father who is the head of the Hyuga clan then he would go to school (ninja academy). Unlike the rest of the Hyuga clan Neji was very different. Instead of having the normal byakugan he had black eye's fully black eyes and his ocular vision was magnified times2. His hair was black but he had a white streak in the front of his head. He didn't share that classic pale skin coloration that the Hyuga clan had. He was tall and muscular for his age and had a speed that was unlike any other ninja. Some say his abilities could have matched the fourth hokage's abilities. Neji wore traditional clothing of the main family's fighting style. Many of the family member's branch and main families were skeptical of the young hyuga's looks. None were more skeptical than Hinata hyuga of the 9 trigrams 250 palm technique. Hinata is a child prodigy because in her young age she has created and perfected not just one but two techniques. The 9 trigrams 250 palm & the chakra needle. She is a somewhat of a drama queen and loves attention she demands respect at all times. She hates Neji for the simple fact that he his different from the rest of the clan members. To describe her she is average height for a girl in her family and very flexible and can apply it in battle very well she has a nice shape for a 12 year old and has long brown hair that extends past her shoulder blades. She is one of the few ninja in her family that ware there hidden leaf head bands on their foreheads. She has a very soft looking face and is very persistent in everything she does.

Most days at the academy the two Hyuga clan members never crossed paths but today at the academy Neji's academy teacher Asuma an ex field opts ninja decided that they should pare off and spare. Out of all the students in the class Asuma put Neji and Hinata together.

Neji, Umm ugh sensei I don't thick that's a good idea!!

Asuma, Nonsense there is nothing wrong with the two of you sparing.

Hinata, what's wrong cousin are you scared or something?

Neji, (nervously) Um no ugh ill have no problem with that ugh Hinata.

Everyone circled the two Hyuga clan members as they took there stances and activated there Byakugan. The match started out as a stare off as the two ninja awaited the others first movement. In a flash both of the ninja clashed both blocking the others attack. Hinata with a smirk upon her face stared into her cousins eyes. She thrusted an open palm attack at Neji, Neji knowing his cousins intentions dodged and back flipped away from Hinata. On the last flip he through a dagger towards her but only hit a substitution Jutsu she appeared behind him and hit him in a chakra point on his left shoulder. He hit the ground with a huge thud. Everyone watching was amazed.

Neji quickly stood up to check for his advanced cousin, she clung to the sealing looking down at the young ninja laughing and taunting him.

Hinata, stupid bastard he must not know who he is fuck'n wit.

Neji, (laughing) hahahahaha guess you think you did something with that little tap on my shoulder.

With a loud crack the pressure point that Hinata blocked in Neji's shoulder that if left alone would unable the use of his arm was released.

Neji took his stance and focused a good amount of chakra into his legs then leaped to the sealing were his cousin was.

Asuma was in shock at the strength and speed the ninja showed. He was paralyzed with amazement. The two of them went head to head blow after blow dodge after dodge never letting there guards down never showing fear that they would get hit by the other. After 20minxz the two Hyuga clan members stopped with exhaustion.

Asuma, (clap) great job both of you (clap) really that (clapclapclap) was wonderful go ahead and rest both of you um I have to step out for a second.

Asuma ran out of the sparing arena towards the lady Tsunade's office he tripped over his own feet and slid surprisingly far then got back up and stated running again.

(Nock nock nock) Tsunade, enter

Asuma, ( out of breath) my lady I have a small but very important request to ask of you.

Tsunade, what is it Asuma speak quickly I was just on my way out to the casino I'm feeling damn lucky today.

Asuma, well I have two young but very advanced students in my class an all I ask is that you have them take the exams early.

Tsunade, are you out of your mind you old buzzard why would I do something like that?

Asuma, but my lady.

Tsunade, Silence.

Asuma, at least watch them spare my lady.

Tsunade, fine but later I'm going to the casino.

Asuma, (excitedly) you wont be disappointed my lady

Tsunade, I better not be.

Back in the sparing arena the students were still amazed at the two an even though they were both now on opposite sides of the arena there eyes stayed locked upon each other. Just as Neji took his eyes off of Hinata a group of his closest friends ran up to him an congratulated him.

First to greet him was Tenten a mostly Tia Jutsu student with short brown, hair hazel eyes, & fine ninja tactical maneuvering arts. She is very skilled and is persistent, very bright and has a good sense of humor, she also has a fowl mouth.

The next to approach was Sakura, is also a mostly Tia Jutsu and medical arts ninja. She is skinny tall with light blue eyes and pink hair. She has major anger issues and has a crush on Neji but gets mad when he does or says anything ignorant towards her or about her.

The third person to approach Neji was Lee a very peculiar student that unlike most ninja has no Gen Jutsu or Ninjutsu he is extremely strong with his Tia Jutsu. He has short black hair with a bang and black eyes. He is very self confident and self motivated, never backing down from a challenge.

The last person to approach was a new student to the ninja academy. His name was Notsuko. He is a mostly Ninjutsu student, he is kind heart smart funny and calm minded. He is tall muscular for is age and has long black hair, green eyes, & pale skin tone. Notsuko comes from a long line of warrior Ninja.

Sakura, hey Neji that was a great match.

Tenten, get off his tip Sakura let the man breathe.

Notsuko, are you alright man u don't look so good?

Neji, I'm fine guess I'm just tired from the match.

Lee, you did great man I'm shocked I've never seen a match like that.

Sakura, (in an erotic tone said) if you want I could tend to your wounds Neji.

Neji, (in a nervous voice) no thanks I'm feeling better already.

The group of them talked a little more about the match before Asuma returned eagerly to report to the two hyuga clan members what he had arranged. Hinata was excited but Neji was nervous and confused he didn't feel ready for the exams everything was being forced upon him so suddenly. What would he do? What would he say?

Later that day Neji returned home to find his older brother Shizuka meditating in the garden of his home.

Neji, evening brother where is mother and father?

Shizuka, they were sent on a recon mission to the village hidden in the mist and asked me to stay with you here.

Neji, what type of mission?

Shizuka, didn't I just say a recon mission do you lesson boy?

Neji, (laughing at his brothers comment) um yeah sorry I'm just tired from earlier that's all.

Shizuka, what happened Neji?

Neji, it was Hinata we were um well Asuma made us spare together today.

Shizuka, what you had to fight that crazy she demon ha-ha wow no wonder your so tired. What was it like little brother?

Neji, it was a rush I'll tell you that much. I think that to her she wanted to kill me right then and there but I got the best of her.

The two brothers talked and caught up with each other because it's been a year since they've seen each other there is a lot that needs to be said and spoken about. It seemed that Shizuka was only interested in if his little brother got any better at his skills since the last time they saw each other. It seemed that Neji has matured allot in the year he has been gone. Shizuka loved his brother very much just for the simple fact that he was different from everyone else in the family. Time was passing more and more by them, they had been talking for 3hours straight. The sun was setting slowly behind the main branch estate, the lights from the sun shimmered over the house like ripples in a pond. It gave off a worm feeling that embraced Shizuka making his eyes water with happiness and joy.

Neji, what's wrong Shizuka?

Shizuka, it's just good to be home Neji.

The brother's entered there home as the maids prepared dinner for them to eat, Neji went and got cleaned up. Ding ding wrung the dinner bell Neji came into the kitchen an indulged himself in the food spread before him.

Shizuka watched his younger brother eat like a wild animal it was like he had not eaten before Shizuka has never seen such eating habits it almost made him sick to watch.

Once dinner was over the two brothers went for a late night walk around the clans home grounds visiting the many different main branch family members. They stopped at there ancestral barial ground to pay there respects tot hose that have fallen during the great ninja war. On there way back home they stopped by there grandfathers house for a short visit but walking into there grandfathers private study Hinata and her father were walking out griming Neji.

Neji, what's wrong with them?

Shizuka, I don't know but I'll find out.

Shizuka & Neji, evening grandfather.

Grandfather, Neji and Shizuka its so good to see you oh neji we must talk.

Neji, about what grandfather?

Grandfather, even though you are young I think I've found you a perfect wedding suitor.

Neji, (confused) What? Who? Where? Why?

Grandfather, you are to marry your cousin Hinata.

Neji, what!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! how could this happen? Why? Her… that .. winch!

Shizuka was just as shocked as Neji was and some ways even more so than Neji. There grandfather escorted them out of his estate and explained to them why it would be Hinata that Neji would marry. There grandfather thought that together there children would be the strongest most agile most confident the smartest ninja that Konaha has ever seen. There grandfather was a very skeptical man. He was in his late 50's and had fully gray hair to match his eyes. He was blind and the only blind ninja that the Hyuga clan had and the only blind ninja in Konaha. Though he lost his site he could still see the chakra points of others. He was a rather skinny man with the facial features of a man much younger than he.

Grandfather, its for the best son and don't forget as the clan elder I have the right to over see such matters.

The two brothers left and returned to there home all was silent the two of them were just so puzzled at the thought of Neji marrying Hinata it kind of scared them both. She is evil meen and older than Neji.

Neji, (thinking to himself) what should i do i cant marry Hinata thats grose she like my arch enemy how could granfather do this? Does father and mother know about this arrangement becous i dought they would agree to such a thing?......!!!

Neji and shizuka wen to sleep that night decusted and scared. would Neji reallly have to marry Hinata?

* * *

I do not own any the naruto series every ounce of information belongs to Masashi Kishimoto not me what so ever.


End file.
